deals_swrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Army Of The Republic
:"As my first act with this new authority, I will create a Grand Army of the Republic to counter the increasing threats of the Separatists." :―Sheev Palpatine : : :The Grand Army of the Republic, also referred to as the Republic Army, was the military force of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. In addition to warships and advanced weaponry, the armyconsisted of legions of clone troopers—genetically identical soldiersbred to serve the Republic. Although the clone army was originally envisioned by Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, who secretly commissioned the Kaminoan cloners to create an army for the Republic, the clones ultimately became the secret weapon of the Sith, the ancient enemies of the Jedi Order. Ten years after the Battle of Naboo, the galaxy stood on the brink of civil war. As the Separatist Crisis threatened to split the galaxy between the Galactic Republic and the breakaway state, known as the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the Galactic Senate voted to grant emergency powers to Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine. Using his new authority, the Chancellor formally organized the Kaminoclone troopers into the Grand Army of the Republic. The Republic's new forces, led by Grand Master Yoda, launched a full-scale attack against the Separatist Droid Army and secured the first victory in the conflict that became known as the Clone Wars. For three years, the Grand Army fought throughout much of the war-torn galaxy. Clone troopers served with distinction under the command of the Jedi, who had been commissioned as commanders and generals of the Grand Army. The army's true purpose, however, was ultimately to destroy both the Republic and the Jedi Order. DarthSidious, Dark Lord of the Sith and the true identity of Chancellor Palpatine, had orchestrated the entire Clone War as a means to secure absolute power for himself. Upon discovering this Sith conspiracy, several members of the Jedi High Council tried and failed to arrest the Sith Lord. Sidious then issued Order 66 to the Grand Army, activating the clones' secret programming which caused them to betray and murder their Jedi officers without question. Following the near extermination of the Jedi Order, Sidious proclaimedthe end of the Republic and the rise of the Galactic Empire, ruled by himself as Galactic Emperor. The Grand Army of the Republic was accordingly reorganized into the Imperial Military, with the remaining clone troopers serving as the first stormtroopers of the new regime. Unit Structure * Grand Army of the Republic—10 systems army and extra troopers (3,200,000 troopers) led by Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine. * Systems army—2 battle armies (294,912 troopers) led by high ranking Jedi Masters. * Battle army—4 corps (147,456 troopers) led by only the most high-ranking individuals, such as the members of the Jedi High Council. * Corps—4 legions (36,864 troopers) led by a Jedi General and Clone Marshal Commander. * Legion—4 regiments (9,216 troopers) led by a Clone Commander. * Regiment—4 battalions (2,304 troopers) led by a Clone Commander. * Battalion—4 companies (576 troopers) led by a Clone Commander. * Company—4 platoons (144 troopers) led by a Clone Captain. * Platoon—4 squads (36 troopers) led by a Clone Lieutenant. * Squad—9 troopers led by a Clone Sergeant. Ranks : "So if you're a captain, and I'm a Jedi, then technically I outrank you, right?" "In my book, ''experience outranks everything." : ―Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano and Clone Captain Rex, upon becoming acquainted with each other for the first time At first, color was used to denote the rank of Grand Army clone officers. This system was intended as a benefit for non-clones on the battlefield, as well as clones whose helmet displays malfunctioned. It fell out of use, however, as the Jedi encouraged the clones to express their individuality. As a result, the clone army gradually adopted a new system in which they customized their armor with unique color schemes and markings. Non-clones and non-Jedi could also serve as Republic officers in the Grand Army such as Hodnar Borrum. Jedi ranks * '''Jedi General'—Jedi Knights and Masters * Jedi Commander—Jedi Padawans, superior to clone officers and subordinate to Jedi Generals Clone ranks * Clone Marshal Commander * Clone Commander * Clone Captain * Clone Lieutenant * Clone Sergeant * Clone Corporal Other positions * Clone medic * Platoon leader Category:Factions